1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device including multiple Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electronic device including multiple Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards is developed, a user, who has used two or more electronic devices, can use two or more phone numbers at the same time by inserting the respective SIM cards into the single electronic device. The electronic device including the multiple SIM cards is able to concurrently use two or more network services and is able to use a with separate phone numbers for a personal purpose and a business purpose respectively.
However, during the call to the phone number assigned to one SIM card, an electronic device of the related art including multiple SIM cards cannot make a call to the phone number assigned to the other SIM card. That is, when the user makes a call with the phone number assigned to one of the multiple SIM cards and a call request is received at the phone number assigned to the other SIM card, the user cannot check the call and thus misses the call.
In this regard, even when the call is received to the phone number assigned to the other SIM card during the call being the main function of the electronic device including the multiple SIM cards, a method is desired for securely receiving the call without missing the call.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.